Addiction
by zedrobber
Summary: Short one-shot. Amber is addicted to the dealer almost as much as the drug.


Graverobber sighed, exasperated again. No matter how many times he refused, the junkies still tried, swarming around him like flies desperate to lay their eggs on his flesh. It repulsed him, rather than seducing him as they intended.

Damn Amber Sweet. This was her fault. Just because he said yes to her- and really, saying no to her was always a bad plan if you wanted to keep your head- or your cock- they thought they got the same right to his body.

Damn her to hell.

He pushed another one away, snarling, and she skulked to the periphery of his vision, circling him like a cat. He backed himself up against a wall, raising his hands.

"FUCK. OFF."

There was a brief silence.

"Oh baby, is that any way to talk to me?"

His hands dropped to his sides, head turning slowly to the voice, expression mingled somewhere between loathing and arousal- an unattractive sight, he presumed. She stepped through the crowd, parting it like some dominatrix Moses, her henchmen pushing semi-conscious women to the floor in her wake. He raised an eyebrow, sketching out a bow for her, aware of at least twenty pairs of half-closed eyes on him.

"Yes, Amber?"

"As if you need to ask."

She turned, eyes narrowed, and flicked a hand at the crowd. "Off you go, children. Daddy has to work now."

The crowd looked to him, and he nodded curtly. "Tomorrow."

They drifted, muttering among themselves, most of them indistinguishable from one another, all clashing colours and stupid smiles. Not Amber though. She was unmissable. Black leather so tight it left nothing to the imagination, black hair, sleek and stylish, and the scars of fresh surgery on places he didn't even want to imagine. Not that he'd have to imagine, if she was here for the usual. Better to play the fool, though.

"You want a hit, Amber?"

"You know I do, Graves." Her voice was honey on broken glass.

"You paying this time?"

"Depends how you mean, 'paying'?"

He stared at her, disconcerted as always by the inch of height she had on him with those heels on, trying to look assertive. "I mean, as ever, with actual, fucking, cash."

The look he got in return was withering, calculating, and unbearably smug. "You'd be disappointed if I said yes."

"Oh of course, because I live to be the test subject for your latest body parts. It's a thrilling job."

She practically purred, draping herself over him, running a hand through his hair like she was petting a faithful dog, the other hand snaking its way down his body to his belt, undoing it with an ease he resented and loved in equal measure. He groaned as that hand slipped into his jeans, wrapping around his cock and stroking slowly, teasingly. He hated himself for giving in so easily, but really, what else could he do? She was fucking determined to drive him insane one way or another.

He fought against the arousal pooling in his stomach, sneering at her. "Same old trick, Amber? What makes you so sure it'll work this time?" He was proud of the way his voice didn't tremble.

She didn't reply, which was worrying. Instead she dropped smoothly to her knees, tugging his jeans down around his hips, smirking in a way which tightened his stomach into knots. He leaned back against the grimy wall, his resistance crumbling as she licked along his cock before taking it into her mouth, teasing at the head with her tongue. Dimly he was aware that he should stop her now, and he opened his mouth to say so...but all he managed was a low, desperate groan. She smirked filthily, pulling away to lick at the tip, and he knew he was lost, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and dragging her forward again, fucking her mouth viciously. Her nails dug painfully into his thighs and he sucked in a ragged breath, swearing, driving his cock even deeper into her mouth, blood pounding in his ears as he came forcefully, sagging back against the wall, panting and releasing his grip on her hair. She hit the floor, still wearing that damned smirk, licking her lips like the whore she was. It almost killed him to have to admit that she looked fucking beautiful like that, dishevelled and almost vulnerable -if you avoided her eyes. Eventually of course, like any whore, she demanded her payment, crawling up his body and wrapping her arms around his neck, twining long fingers into his hair persuasively. She licked at his neck, demanding her reward, and he fumbled for a moment before pulling out his Zydrate gun, shooting her up almost automatically before pushing her away.

"Go on, Amber. Get the fuck out of here."

"Oh baby, that's not very nice," she slurred, reaching out to stroke his cheek affectionately.

He tolerated it for a second before stepping back, turning to slip into the shadows.

"See you tomorrow Graves."

"Unfortunately."

They both knew each wore a smile as they went their separate ways into the night.


End file.
